Um Novo destino
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Sabia que ele era um vampiro e ela uma humana. Ela sabia da verdade, e só queria uma noite de amor. Ela não poderia deixar que voltassem para casa e lhe tirassem o seu bebê...


_One Shot_

_Espero que gostem é a minha primeira vez com o casal Edward e Bella. Bom é a primeira vez que escrevo Twilight._

_Espero que gostem =)_

_Beijooo_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Um novo destino<span>_**

Ele sabia_. Sabia que ele era um vampiro e ela uma humana. Sabia que ela estava grávida. Ele sabia isso tudo, mas não lhe conseguia resistir._

Edward não precisou de mais argumentos para convencer-se de que ele estava fazendo amor com ela, Isabella.

Edward sabia tam bém que neste 110 anos de vida nunca tinha tido nada assim. A noção trouxe uma sensação de felicidade que só a ação física poderia expressar.

Assim, agindo por instinto, pois não tinha experiên cia na qual se basear , então passou a mão pelos cabelos macios da nuca da sua amada e puxou-lhe a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

A explosão de desejo foi instantânea. Isabella teve que entreabrir os lábios para a língua exigente e aper tou o corpo contra o dele, deliciando-se a rigidez dos músculos, a boca fria como marmore e maciez do cabelo daquele Deus Grego. Suspirou contra os lábios de Edward, satisfeita.

Era como se uma tempestade elétrica se formasse, mudando a atmosfera com descargas potentes, dispa rando raios para cada ponto em que Edward colocava a mão, com os seu dedos frios, sentia-se entorpe cida, incapaz de raciocinar. Só sabia que ali era onde sempre desejara estar e nem acreditava que estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Não seja tímida, Bella — incentivou Edward, junto a seu ouvido, com voz rouca. — Relaxe, querida... nós já o fizemos antes, só espero agora não magoar o nosso filho.

Bella sentiu como se lhe oferecessem a chave que a libertaria das correntes que a mantinham presa à terra. Tudo o que sempre quisera era ter a liberdade de tocá-lo, acariciá-lo, beijá-lo e, agora que consiguiu, não sabia o quanto significava. Sentia-se leve, flutuando para um céu dourado onde o calor do sol lhe aquecia o corpo, livrando-a de toda a cautela, toda a contenção.

- Assim?

Ela deslizou a mão nas costas de Edward e sentiu os músculos duros e a pele sedosa. Percorreu o corpo de um lado ao outro, as coxas, as ná degas... Sorriu secretamente quando ele quase delirou de prazer ao toque.

- Sim, desse jeito... Oh, sim! Mais... Oh, sim, Bell!

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e posicionou-a por baixo de seu corpo, ofegante. Ela sentiu um leve temor, mas só por um segundo. Quando ele a beijou novamente, sussurrando seu nome contra os lábios, toda a tensão se dissipou. Aquele era Edward... o homem que amava á três anos. E aquiloera o que sempre quisera... e sempre iria querer.

Contudo, por mais que quisesse, persistia uma dor aguda que a fazia retrair os músculos involuntaria mente contra a força da invasão. A tensão e o leve gemido que não pôde conter fez com que ele a fitasse, à procura de alguma indicação.

- Isabella — murmurou ele, inseguro. — Bella...

- Não! — exclamou ela, receosa de que ele poderia parar, reconhecendo sua inexperiência. Talvez ele de sistisse...— Não pare — implorou.

- Mas Bella...

- Eu disse: não pare!

Socorrida pelo instinto Isabella conseguiu relaxar os músculos e acomodar-se sob o corpo másculo, desajeitadamente a princípio, mas então, de forma mais sensual, mais confiante, como se um ritmo intuitivo e interior assumisse o controle, mas não assumindo completamente, porque não a queria magoar, outra vez.

- Isabella...

Ele pronunciara o nome com num grito trêmulo e abafado. Bella beijou-o e acariciou-o na altura dos quadris e, então, mais abaixo...

- Bell... doçura... não... não posso...

Edward parecia desesperado e esse apelo foi como um estímulo para ela, o qual, combinado à sensação dos lábios dele em seu mamilo, levou-a a um mundo de prazer que nunca visitara antes. Nunca sentira-se tão livre, tão segura... tão _viva. _Cada movimento ocorria de forma espontânea, cada carícia era um extremo pra zer e, em algum lugar à frente, devia haver algo como uma luz no fim do túnel...

Buscava... buscava o fim... quando, de repente, antes do que previra, e bem antes de estar emocionalmente preparada, sentiu como se o mundo tivesse explodido com uma chuva de estrelas. No instante seguinte, Edward emitiu um rosnado breve, enrijeceu o corpo comple tamente e investiu-se com força contra ela, os braços envolvendo-a como aço, até que, devagar, começou a relaxar, a respiração ofegante e irregular.

Ao voltar à realidade, devagar e dolorosamente, Bella só estava ciente da dor após a glória da junção dos corpos.

Estava acabado. Aquele momento de prazer era tudo o que conheceria do amor de Edward. Não... não do amor dele, pois para ele aquilo fora apenas um meio de man ter a escuridão e a solidão afastados por um breve período. Para ela, no entanto, fora a magia de entregar-se ao homem que possuía seu coração havia tantos anos e que, agora, cedo demais, estava acabada. Apesar disso, não conseguiu suprimir o leve suspiro de lamen tação, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, Bell... desculpe-me, te magoei? — Edward captara o som, para seu desânimo.

- Não. — Ela pousou os dedos nos lábios dele. —Edward... por favor!

Bella não queria que ele dissesse nada, não queria recriminações, não queria análises.

- Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse, isto não devia ter acontecido outra vez, nos devemos voltar para casa — resmungou ele.

Além da raiva, ela identificava o cansaço na voz dele. O estresse do dia, a viagem, o efeito do vinho impunham-se novamente, embora ele tentasse manter o controle.

- Eu sei.

Mais uma vez, o instinto ajudou-a e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-o, sentindo a po tência do corpo esvair-se devagar, como a maré che gando à praia.

- Eu sei... mas não se preocupe. Não é importante.

O que realmente importava era que, embora por um breve momento, ele a quisera_, _e a mais ninguém, e, sabendo daquilo, como dizer que o que acontecera estava errado, como lamentar-se?

A seu lado, Edward suspirava profundamente. Per dera a batalha para o cansaço. Sorriu tímida e triste mente. Ele a quisera, mas não queria voltar com a sua palavra atras, ele não a queria magoar. O suficiente para aquela noite, talvez, mas não para a vida de com promisso com que ela sonhava.

- Da próxima vez...

As palavras eram apenas um suspiro, dificilmente audíveis, um pedido de perdão de Edward.

_Da próxima vez... _repetiu Bella, em pensamento, a dor finalmente explodindo em lágrimas. _Da próxima vez... _mas não haveria nenhuma próxima vez, sabia.

Mas não havia futuro naquilo. Sob a fria luz do dia, ele entenderia que cometera um engano e, provavel mente, iria se sentir mal com isso. Ficaria tão zangado consigo mesmo que talvez nem saberia como encará-la.

Bem, ela o pouparia disso. Tinha de poupá-lo,convenceu-se, forçando-se a estancar as lágrimas. Se não o fizesse, então muito provavelmente o perderia de forma mais efetiva do que antes. Além disso, se pou passe Edward do desconforto, pouparia a si mesma. En tão, pela manhã...

_Pela manhã. _Entendeu as palavras e a realidade tomou conta. Notando a claridade na janela, entendeu que a manhã não estava distante, ao passo que ela sentia-se bastante despreparada para enfrentá-la. Lá no fundo, sabia o que precisava ser feito, sabia que não tinha escolha, mesmo que o coração ferido já pro testasse pelas seqüelas que adviriam de sua atitude.

- Adeus, meu amor.

Pronunciara as palavras mentalmente, sem sequer sussurrá-las, por medo de despertar Edward. Não ar riscou nem um último beijo, por mais que tivesse von tade. Movendo-se devagar, com muito cuidado, desvencilhou-se dele, segurou-lhe a cabeça e pousou-a sua vemente sobre o travesseiro.

Apesar de todo o cuidado, ele entreabriu as pálpe bras quando seu rosto tocou a fronha fria.

Ela não poderia deixar que voltassem para casa e lhe tirassem o seu bebê , o seu Edward Jacob.

**_Fim_**

* * *

><p><em>Então merece comentários, ou está demasiado má para isso.<em>

_Digam-me o que pensam, exprimam-se =)_

_Beijooo_


End file.
